Ice Queen
by Chezika
Summary: [Modern AU] Nerves… they can sometimes cause a person to be a cold individual… or a hot mess.


**Title:** Ice Queen  
**Sum:** [Modern AU] Nerves… they can sometimes cause a person to be a cold individual… or a hot mess  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Frozen or its associated characters, I'm merely borrowing them for a bit of fun.  
**Rating: **PG-13**  
Characters/Pairing:** [Elsanna]; Elsa, Anna.  
**Prompt: **Or or or elsanna where they're in this musical together. And Elsa acts cold and mature for the crowd and in interviews and stuff but then backstage she's cuddling Anna and whining about how nervous she is to perform. And Anna just gets butterflies over knowing what Elsa is really like.  
**Warnings:** Um… it is Elsanna… but they're not technically related in this fic.**  
Notes:** So I wrote this awhile ago... and forgot to put it up on this site... whoops?

* * *

-x-

It's a story about a Queen and her sister that brought them together. She wasn't the lead at first—she was the understudy. Yea, one of those success stories—"THE LEAD FALLS IN, UNDERSTUDY STEPS IN AND ROCKS THE SHOW!" Well, kind of like that. It wasn't an opening night, it was a few months later. And she didn't think that she rocked the show, she knew that the other lead was amazing and she would happily hand over her spot light to the talented blonde woman any night.

"So, Miss Elsa… can I call you Elsa?" The woman on the screen merely looks at the man with blank eyes. "Miss Vanhelm it is then." The man gave a nervous chuckle and the redhead standing off to the side couldn't only stand there with a knowing smirk on her face as the man continues with the interview being filmed. "…how did you come across such a project, Miss Vanhelm?" The blonde raises a perfect eyebrow incredulously. As if to question this man's intelligence after his question is voiced.

"Like any actress… my manager handed me the original script." The man seems uneasy about the answer, not sure where to go after the answer is given with no way to lead into a longer conversation.

"How do you like playing the evil Ice Queen?" The woman straightened up at this and proceeded to launch herself into a long answer about how this 'evil Ice Queen' wasn't the antagonist of the story—refraining from telling the man that he should pick up a book sometime. And the interview continues with questions from the interviewer and concise answers from the actress. After her portion of the interview is over, the redhead is introduced and brought before the cameras. There isn't an in-studio audience, just the two leads and the interviewer with cameras. Very private.

"So…"

"You can call me Anna, I don't much like my surname as it is." She chuckled. "Anna Anderson, is just too many 'a's for my liking." The man chuckled with her as Anna got comfortable in her chair, while Elsa still sat straight—not indulging in the fun air that was brought into the interview the second the redhead entered camera-view. "So…"

"Right. So Anna, how did you come across this project? Doesn't seem much like your regular work… with television comedies and primetime dramas…" Anna smiled when he finished, letting the man know that she would be happy to talk about herself. And talk about herself she did. Going on about how she'd gotten tired of being in the public eye every day, she felt that hitting a stage would be a nice break. "So you moved in and replaced the last lead, am I correct?" Anna nodded.

"Yea, she wanted to move on, and my manager approached me with this project—I thought I'd take a crack at it." More questions and more joyous answers from Anna, and silence until she deemed it okay for her talk from Elsa. When the interview was over, Elsa and Anna shook the man's hand, as well as the hands of the rest of the crew—signing autographs from some of the crew and some fans that happened to be hanging around outside the building.

"Anna, we have to get to the theatre." Elsa called as she caught a look at her watch. Anna was taking a picture with a group of teenage girls and she smiled for the picture before hugging each girl and looking to Elsa.

"Alright Elsa." She called back. "Sorry guys, duty calls." They both moved away and into the cab that Elsa had called to the side of the street. Once inside, Elsa gave the cabbie the address and they were on their way. "Elsa? Are you okay?" The redhead looks at her co-worker and notices that the woman is still in her façade, poised and cold staring ahead or out the window as the drive continued. Anna sat silently, waiting patiently. When the vehicle stopped in front of their theatre, they both calmly exited, passing by the paparazzi and the fans, giving them all a nice wave, and a smile. Before disappearing inside.

Once in the dressing room, the real fun begins. It doesn't take them nearly as long to get ready for the show as it would others. The uniqueness of this specific musical is the lack of costume and make-up. Throughout the entirety of the show, both Anna and Elsa maybe have one costume change, but their make-up stays the same. And since they're both the same basic color as their characters, there isn't much need for that either. It's a time-saver… but it also gives Elsa more time to go through a panic attack before almost each show.

"Anna… I don't know if I can do this." Anna automatically sits on the couch that's in her co-star's dressing room, letting the older woman pace across the floor at the beginning of her regular freak out. "I just… I know we do this almost every night… but tonight feels different…. That interview? I… I couldn't do it." Ah yes. The interview. Elsa likes to appear professional, stoic in the public's eye—to give them less to work with when critiquing her after each show or public appearance. It was one of the things that Anna found so fascinating: the difference between Actress Elsa, and Elsa the person. "Anna… say something." Elsa groans, looking at her co-star, expecting some words of wisdom.

"Well… why don't you sit down? And relax? You're going to be great. You always are." Elsa huffs, before sitting down next to the redhead, and instantly welcomes the hug that brings her head to rest on Anna's chest. She slowly wraps her arms around the smaller girl's waist. Smiling, Anna speaks again. "See? All better now." There's a muffled noise of agreement somewhere in the clothing covering Anna's bosom, causing Anna to chuckle softly. "You're going to be great, Elsa… you wanna know why?" Elsa moves her head back to peer up at her younger co-star.

"Why?" Anna smiles and leans down to peck the older woman on her lips.

"Because you're my girlfriend… and I only love the best."

-x-

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I… don't know how I feel about this one… I feel like I could have done better… but eh… And no, I don't think Elsa achieved the 'hot mess' as said in the summary… but it sounded cool… so … just go with it xD


End file.
